You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by JourneyWithTheDragon
Summary: A twoshot inspired by a song I heard earlier. McGee's daughter sings him a song when he refuses to let go...because of her... Rated T for some strong language. OC
1. You Can Let Go Now Daddy

**Okay, I can NOT think of a decent sequel to my first story, so I decided to write a simple little twoshot inspired a song I heard earlier.**

_You can let go now, Daddy._

**In case you haven't read my first story, McGee adopted a young girl named Abby, and please read it.**

***Please REVIEW***

**Dani**

* * *

><p>Abby sighed as she paced around her room. McGee had only become her dad a little more than a month ago, but she was worried when midnight had come and gone without a word from him.<p>

"He's probably just working hard, I'm still new to his life, so it's possible he just didn't think to call. Just lie down and get some sleep, he'll make some contact soon." Abby told herself that in her head a thousand times as she lied on her bed, forcing herself to sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Before Abby could even process the events, she was running towards the hospital's front desk, still in her blue and white pjs and matching slippers.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

Abby took a deep breath, she was crying, but without tears. "Timothy Mc-McGee, I'm here to see him."

"One moment." The nurse started typing on her computer. Abby slowly grew irritated. She didn't have one moment, her dad had been shot and she didn't have a clue what was going on with him. The nurse turned back to her. "One family is allowed right now, are you family?" Abby wanted to slap her.

"Ye-yes. I'm his daughter. Please tell me what's happening." Abby inwardly sighed as her mood wasn't reaching her words. She be demanding to know where he was if it did.

"Level 6. They'll explain there." Abby was already running away. She stopped momentarily, wondering where Tony had gone. He had brought her there, not telling her much either. _Why didn't her just tell me where McGee was? Who cares right now?_

Abby stomped her foot impatiently as the elevator rose. When it finally stopped, Abby squeezed out as soon as she could fit. She ran down the hallways, soon finding Tony, sitting with Gibbs, Ziva, Abby Sciuto, and Ducky.

Abby Sciuto was crying into Gibbs' shoulder, which didn't make Abby feel any better. Ducky started to get up, but Abby waved him down and ran up to one of the nurses.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked. The question was beginning to annoy her.

"Timothy McGee, where is he? What happened?" Abby was glad she wasn't stuttering anymore, but it didn't help much.

The nurse sighed sadly. "Family?"

"Does it freakin matter?" Abby's mood finally reached her words. "Yes, I'm freakin family! I'm his daughter! Now what the hell happened to my dad?" Tears couldn't find their way though…

The nurse looked sadly at her. "He was shot. Chances of him surviving are slim and slipping. I'm surprised he's still alive now, if he is…" The nurse's voice faded.

Abby was suddenly calm. "Take me to him."

"Are you sure, it's pretty bad." Ok, Abby decided, nurses officially suck at helping me.

"Yes! Now, please take me to my dad!" Abby took a deep, uneven breath. The nurse sighed, again, and gestured for Abby to follow her. Without even looking back at the team, she did.

"Were not sure if he's awake or not. He might be, but too weak to show any sign…" Abby ignored her after that.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Abby gasped slightly as she saw him. He looked like he aged 10 years, face extremely pale, deep bags under his eyes, it almost brought tears to her eyes, yet she still didn't cry.

"Oh, McGee…" Abby walked up besides his bed, taking his much larger hand into her two very small ones. "You're probably in so much pain in there." Abby looked up at his face. She brushed a piece of his blonde hair out of his face. "If you can hear me, will you give me something?" Abby strained every sense, trying to find something.

Then she felt the slightest movement in her hand.

"Thank you." Abby sighed as one question pierced her mind. "Why are you trying to fight it? Why are you dealing with this pain? It's only delaying it." Abby squeezed his hand. "Just for life?" Nothing. Abby thought a little harder. "For your parents?" Nothing. "For Sarah? You told me you were really close to her." Nothing. "Okay, so not for your immediate family…for Team Gibbs'?" Nothing. "Ducky?" Nothing. Abby giggled slightly. "Yeah I kind of figured that one…okay so Abby?" Nothing. "Now I'm confused. If it's not any of them…Me?" Abby asked. McGee moved his hand slightly again.

Abby couldn't believe it. McGee was there, fighting a losing battle for his life…for her. Abby thought, trying to find some way to pursued him it was no use. "You know you're gonna lose this battle, no matter what, right?" His hand moved again.

"I hate this, you know, causing you pain." Abby could almost hear him saying _it's not your fault._ "I know, I'm not the one who shot you, but still…" Abby voice faded. She began thinking furiously for something…

"If I sing to you one more time, will you…let go?" It took a few seconds, but his hand moved.

"Good. You have to promise you won't leave me thought, not permanently. And that you'll wait for me, ok?" His hand moved. "Okay. This first." Abby got up and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. "I love you, Dad. You don't ever forget that, we all loved you." Abby sighed, sitting back in her chair, trying to think of something to sing.

She took his hand back in hers, squeezing it as tight as she could, and not letting ease. "Oh, I know the perfect song. Like, extremely perfect. You ready?" His hand didn't move. Abby laughed. "Me either, but we're both going to be brave, okay?" His hand moved. "Good. Now, don't laugh. I'm gonna cry so it's gonna sound bad."

Abby hummed a few bars, just to get in key.

_It was killing me__  
><em>_To see the strongest man I ever knew__  
><em>_Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room__  
><em>_"You know he's only hanging on for you"__  
><em>_That's what the night nurse said__  
><em>_My voice and heart were breaking__  
><em>_As I crawled up in his bed and said:_

_You can let go now daddy__  
><em>_You can let go__  
><em>_Your little girl is ready to do this on my own__  
><em>_Its gonna be a little bit scary__  
><em>_But I want you to know__  
><em>_I'll be okay now daddy__  
><em>_You can let go__  
><em>_You can let go_

The long beep started just as the first tear fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this first chapter. 2nd will be up shortly. <strong>


	2. Won't be the last

Abby bolted up right in bed. She was shaking, sweating, and crying. She looked around her room _her room_ not a hospital room. No dying/dead McGee.

"McGee." Abby said aloud. She ran over to where her phone was charging, practically ripping it off its charger, and calling McGee. No answer.

"Okay, second resort." Abby called a different number.

And the voice that answered only made her feel worse.

"What?" Gibbs barked into his phone. It had been a long night and he had only fallen asleep about a half an hour ago. It was 3:30. And he didn't feel like dealing with whoever was calling him.

Until he heard the voice.

"Gi-Gibbs?" Abby chocked out. She was still shaking and crying. She always hated calling someone for help when she had nightmares, and it made her feel even worse when Gibbs answered very annoyed.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked. He had never heard her like this before.

"Yea-Yeah. Have you talked to McGee recently? I n-n-n-" Abby had to stop and take a deep, shuddering breath. "I need to talk to him."

"No, not since I left work. What's wrong?" Gibbs was out of bed, and was putting on shoes.

"I just had a b-bad dream. Don't want to be alone." Abby closed her eyes as more tears fell.

"Don't worry, you won't be for long. I-" A click interrupted him. He sighed and walked out the door, momentarily looking up at the stars.

Abby stared at her phone. She had just hung up on Gibbs. It was an accident; a cold chill had forced her to drop her phone. She picked it back up and noticed her hands were shaking.

"Get a drink of water." Abby walked to her bedroom door and froze. Ever since her kidnapping and close death, she had a fear of being alone in early/late hours. She opened the door slowly and stared out at the hall for a second, then came up with a plan.

She walked out of her room, leaving the light on into the hall, and walked into McGee's room. She turned the light on and walked over to his dresser, pulling a black box out from under it.

She opened the box and pulled out McGee's spare SIG. She grabbed one of the clips and loaded it. She was always paranoid when she was alone, especially at 3:38 in the morning.

Feeling safer, she walked downstairs and poured a glass of water. _Gibbs said he'd be here soon or something about someone being here soon._ Abby paced around the kitchen, staring at the black window, every now and then taking a sip of her water.

Then something large rammed into the window. Abby screamed, dropped the water, and without thinking, fired the gun at the window.

Gibbs was just walking up to the door when a scream and a gunshot met his ears. He grabbed his own gun and ran into the house. He cleared the living room quickly, before walking into the kitchen.

Abby had fallen on her butt when she fired the gun from shock and surprise. She stared at the window, wondering what the hell had hit the window, and if she shot it. She jumped when Gibbs suddenly appeared at her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He probably thought she was crazy, but she started laughing. "Yeah, I'm a _little _paranoid. Idiotic birds shouldn't be running into the window anyway." Gibbs helped her stand up. "Man, one second Gibbs, let me clean up this water." She handed him the gun, grabbed a paper towel, and began mopping up the water, glad she used a plastic cup.

"You fired this?" Gibbs asked.

Abby looked up. "Yeah, taught myself how to when McGee adopted me, anyway I was waiting for you to get here, when something huge ran into the window, and I kinda over reacted." Abby smiled at him as she threw the paper towels away.

"You try McGee at work?" Gibbs asked. He followed Abby as they walked into the living room. They sat on the couch.

"No, I don't have his work number, and I haven't been up long enough to find the phonebook."

"Why don't you have his number?" That confused Gibbs.

"Because, you chewed him out last time I had a bad dream, when I took a nap, so it was late in the day, but I couldn't get a hold of him on his cell, so I called NCIS and I got hung up on before I could explain what was wrong." Abby gave Gibbs her own Gibbs' glare.

"When did this happen?" At the moment, Gibbs couldn't recall that happening.

"Oh, about 2 weeks ago. Monday, about 6 o'clock." She crossed her arms, increasing her Gibbs' stare.

"Wow, you remember in extreme detail."

"Well yeah, it was a pretty scary nightmare, for me they're kind of hard to forget." He should know that, he was there when she had one of her worst ones.

Gibbs sighed, the moment returning to him. They had had a hard case, he had just gotten done with an impossible suspect, and he wanted his agents focused on only the case. McGee told him it was a personal call, and he hung it up. McGee looked ready to protest, but Gibbs had already left.

"Here give it a try." Gibbs handed her his phone, and she listened as it rang. She could feel her eyes burning with fresh tears with each ring.

About 5 rings in, he answered. "McGee."

Abby took a deep breath, though it wouldn't help, he could always tell when she was upset. "McGee, where the hell are you? Never mind, stupid question. Question two, why the hell are you still there?"

"Abby? Wait, what time is it?" McGee was suddenly wide awake.

"Oh, about 4 in the morning. Rough case?" Abby stayed mad as long as she could, now the task was to get him home.

"Yeah, I must've just passed out. Why you up so early?" Abby smiled at his…McGeeness.

"A nightmare, just try to get home soon, okay?"

"Be right there." McGee hung up.

Abby stretched and laid out on Gibbs' lap, yawing as she did. "I hate nightmares. Point blank."

"What was this one about?" He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some comfort.

"Well, it started out I as in a hospital…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

McGee walked in his living room to find Abby asleep…on his Boss' lap.

"Hey Boss, why are you here?" He asked.

"She couldn't get a hold of you, so she called me." With the experience, Gibb's slipped out from under Abby without waking her up.

"Oh, was it bad?" McGee asked.

Gibbs nodded. "When I got here, she had shot at the window because something hit it."

"She shot the window…with a gun?" McGee sat down in a chair across from Gibbs.

"Let me start from the beginning." Gibbs gave McGee a small smile.

"That's always the best." McGee returned the smile.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Gibbs finished telling him what Abby had told him, and left with a small goodbye, being exhausted. McGee walked over to Abby and gently shook her shoulder. "Abby wake up."

Abby blinked a few times, still processing her surrounding, but when she saw McGee, she tackled him in a hug. He returned the hug. "You make sure you call me!" Abby said.

"I know, I will." Abby tightened her hug.

"Good." Abby realesed some, but McGee didn't. She smiled, but her eyes burned again as she said, "You can let go now Daddy." The ironic words made her smile as McGee let her go, faint shock on his face. It was the first time she called him Dad, and it wasn't going to be the last.

**!END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so please *review* (i live for them, good or bad but good would be good), tell me what you think, and send me some ideas for stories, I have writers block.<strong>

**Dani**


End file.
